Sudden and Unexplainable
by Saoirse24
Summary: Ok so I am a HUGE lover of Viktor and Hermione and I mean seriously huge and so I thought I'd give it a go at writing my own version of their romance. Starting from the world cup to the end of the tournament (might even go further) this is their journey. Please read and review! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a new story I'm starting! I am a HUGE fan of the Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger and have read pretty much every fan fiction on this site in English that has anything to do with the couple and so seeing as I love them so much I though I'd give it a go at writing my own version of their story. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Reviews always make me happy, good or bad they are all welcome DISCLAIMER! I own nothing that you recognize it is all Rowling.**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Viktor's POV:**

It didn't matter how many times he'd played in big arenas the feeling of everyone's eyes on him had never secede to unnerve him, there desperate gazes drilling holes in his body.

As he flew, racing after the tinny golden snitch he pushed the thought of the audience's awed eyes out of his mind and concentrated on his goal.

Catch the snitch!

He weaved in and out of the other players, his teammates shouting encouraging words to him as he past, screaming to go faster whilst the opposing team did all they could to stop him. Flying in swerving patters around the stadium and getting in his way all whilst shouting insults in his direction.

"Побързайте Виктор!" Came a shout from his side and he turned his head at the familiar voice. His coach Ivan Petar, a large man in his early fifties with slightly graying hair and a stern face was bellowing from the top of the stands, his hands white from keeping himself steady as he leaned forward in anticipation.

The game had started of well with the Bulgarians getting the first point but from then on things had gone down hill and his team, the glory of Bulgaria where loosing 110-230. Now the Irish were close to winning but if they could score two more goals before the Irish and Viktor catch the snitch they would win. They just had to actually do it.

Making a sudden turn as the snitch moved further towards the stands Viktor looked to his side again, checking to see how close he'd gotten to the audience when his world stopped.

Two eyes of warm chocolate brown stared back at him, a bush of wild brunet curls framed a face of pure beauty. In all his life Viktor had never seen someone so stunning, so breathtaking, so utterly beautiful and he couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his mouth. He stared, dumbfounded at her. Her perfect smile lightened up the arena, her warm eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

And then her smile was gone. He beautiful face molding to one of horror. He stared, confused before hearing her chime like voice yell "Watch out!" her small hand stretched in his direction then suddenly there was pain.

A bludger had snuck up on him, smashing into his face so brutally he knew instantly that his nose was broken, blood pouring from his battered face whilst his skin burned madly.

The hit though, however painful had succeeded in dragging him from his daze. Shaking his head in bemusement he gripped his broom tightly and concentrated back on the snitch, feeling a pang in his heart as he left his красавица behind.

A few minutes later after a few more swerves and a few tricky maneuvers the golden snitch was in his hand, the thrill of the flight receding to the back of his mind as the crowd screamed wildly, each side yelling in joy at their accomplishments.

Bulgaria had caught the snitch but the Irish had one by 10 point's, if only he had waited just a while longer…

"Viktor!"

At the sound of his name he turned around his broom, looking down at the ground where the rest of his team now stood, staring wearily back up at him.

"Come down boy!" it was coach Petar, waving his arms and yelling for his attention. Knowing better then to ignore him he pushed his broom down, landing smoothly amongst his teammates.

"Vell done Viktor, you did good." It was Yasen who had spoken. Yasen Desislava was one of the team chasers; a few years older than Viktor and a few inches taller. He was a good friend and the funniest guy on the team; with a natural talent for making people smile he was fantastic to be around, especially after the loss of a game. He had strong features that never secede to make the girls swoon, his forest green eyes and brown, almost back hair and trimmed beard along with his well built frame from all the quidditch training made him the star of many a lady's dreams.

Viktor nodded solemnly in his direction, unable to shake the crushing disappointment, they had been just 20 points off…

"хлапе you can not blame your self, it vas not you fault. So ve did not vin dis time, so vhat? Ve vill vin next year." Ana said stepping forward to wrap her arm gently around his shoulder.

Ana Blagun was in her early twenties, with straight blond waves that fell just past her waist and bright blue eyes she was every mans dream woman. And so of course she was already of the market. The young recently wed mother of one was one of the nicest people Viktor had ever met.

When he had first joined the team Viktor had only been a young fifteen-year-old boy, un-expectantly thrown into the limelight and Ana, being the youngest on the team after him had taken him under her wing. She had become almost like an older sister to him over the years and had long ago taken to calling him cub. It didn't matter how many times he complained that he wasn't that young anymore she insisted in calling him by her given pet name and he had no doubt she'd do so until the day he died.

"She is right Viktor, ve vill vin next time, but for now you should be proud. Vidout your catch ve vould had lost by an embarrassing amount. At least ve can sleep tonight vidout having dat on our minds." He looked toward the coach, who was smiling at him, nodding in agreement with Yasen's statement.

"Vell done Viktor, you did good. Now go get dat face seen to, it looks painful."

He felt himself nod at the coaches' words, having forgotten about the pain from his face from the disappointment but now it was back with a vengeance and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from yelling.

"Yeah it is murder, vere is de medevitch?" he voice came out croaky, as if he had not spoken in weeks, his throat raw and swollen from yelling insults at the Irish for hours on end.

"I know vere it is, me and Boyko can take him." Borislav kaloyan was one of the team's two beaters, the other being his identical twin brother Boyko. Both big and burly 25 years olds with brown curly hair and brown eyes it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two, however having been on the team and worked so closely with the both of them Viktor had learned how to tell who was who.

Coach only nodded in reply before ordering the rest of the team back to the locker rooms to shower and change.

Turning towards the brothers Viktor did his best to smile but all he could manage was a gruesome looking sneer, the bloody and twisted nose giving him an almost sinister look.

"Man dat is just nasty! Don't do dat, you vill give Boyko nightmares!" Borislav complained, waving his hands in front of his ace in an attempt to shield himself from Viktor's smile.

"Ha more like he vill make you sick you voos." Boyko replied, smiling innocently at his brother when he turned to glare at him, opening his mouth to retort when Viktor interrupted them.

"Guy's! As funny as your arguments are I am in a lot of pain here and vould appreciate a little help finding de nurse." Viktor's tone was snappy, almost harsh but the brothers new he didn't mean it like that. Viktor, though not one to back down from a fight was naturally quite a soft spoken lad under all that bored front he put up in front of the press.

"Sorry mate." They both said in unison, giving him identical sympathetic looks.

Viktor just sighed and pushed between them as he began heading towards the locker room, knowing there would be a medewitch somewhere down the hall from the changing areas.

Hearing the brothers coming up behind him he slowed down and waited for them to catch up, a brother on either side of him as they began to lead the way through the maze of halls and towards the infirmary.

Once they were there the medewitch patched him up and sent him on his way within minutes, giving him a salve for the black eyes that would surely appear in the morning.

Boyko and Borislav were waiting for him and they all headed back to the changing rooms together only to find no one there upon their arrival. The rest of the team had already finished changing and had headed back to the team tent, knowing the boys knew the way back.

The three guys quickly showered and changed, packing away their kits and gathering their stuff before beginning the trek to their tent through the woods and to a deserted field a mile from the stadium.

Outside the place was chaotic, fans screaming and dancing to loud music, parties raging all over the place as people expressed there joy for the out come of the game. Green and red banners waving in the early September breeze.

Making there way through the woods at a fast rate they broke through the trees into the main field were all the tents were placed.

The celebrations were still happening here, bonfires and dancing all over the place. It was a joy to see and Viktor couldn't help but smile at the scene.

He turned to say something to Boyko when something caught his eye. A figure running out of the forest, cloak rapped tightly round his body, with a strange silver mask covering his face…

A cold feeling washed over him as the realization hit him but by the time he had opened his mouth to yell the first tent was in flames. Soon followed by another and another until an entire row of wizarding tents were up in flames.

Screams of terror erupted from every were all at once, people yelling in shock and panic. People came from their tents, curious of the new noise only to rush back Inside a hurry people out, gathering their families in a wild panic before scattering for the portkeys just over the hill.

Beside him he could see Boyko running of to help a young lady with four children and hurry them up the hill, sweeping up three of the weeping children in his large arms and assisting them to the portkey point, yelling at Viktor and Borislav to get back to camp and inform the others what was happening.

Snapping back into reality Viktor grabbed hold of Borislav's arm, tugging across the field in the direction of their camp.

Feeling Borislav begin to follow him he let go of his wrist as they ran side by side, ducking and weaving as spells began to fly all over the place.

They were half way across the field when he got hit. A painful impact to his shoulder made him scream and stumble, falling to the ground just as another spell zoomed over him.

"Viktor!" it was Borislav, kneeling down beside him and attempting to help him up but it seemed he had been hit too, given not as bad as Viktor but his arm still looked pretty bad, the injury causing the man to be unable to help his young friend stand.

"Viktor vhere are you hit?" his voice was panicked, his wild eyes staring into his own in desperation.

"It doesn't matter, just go!" he yelled pushing his friend away just as another spell passed between them.

"Vhat? No! I vill not leave you here!" Borislav was almost begging, his eyes begging Viktor to stand.

"I can not get up, ve do not have time for dis you have to vorn de others now go!" he yelled shoving him again with his good arm so hard he fell backwards.

He stared at him for a few seconds, reading his face before nodding and turning away, running away from Viktor and towards there camp, determined to get there before the large crowd of masked men.

Viktor watched him go until he was out of site, lost in the crowd.

Using his uninjured arm he hauled himself up just enough to drag himself along and behind some bolder at the edge of the clearing. Once he was behind the safety of the large stone wall he leaned against it and took deep breaths, the pain almost making him sick.

He moved his hand to his pocket searching for his wand only to find it empty. The tiny sliver of hope that had been there before quickly died with the realization that he had no was to defend himself…

"Well look what we have here."

With a jolt Viktor's eyes snapped open as he stared down the length of some ones wand. His eyes bugged as he looked at the masked person before him, breathing become unsteady as his terror settled in.

Oh god he was going to die. He still had so much he wanted to do in life, places he wanted to go, people I wanted to meet.

Like his girl, the one from the stands, the one girl he was pretty sure he was already in love and with yet he didn't even know her name.

Now he never would.

The masked man lifted his wand, a satisfied smirk on his face just as a small person, no more than 5f 4 leapt in front of me, blocking me from view of the mad masked man.

Her wand raised and prepared, by the time I had blinked in surprise the man was down, tide and gagged, now unconscious at my savior's feet.

I stared unbelieving at the sight before, raising my eyes to my guardian angel.

It was her. The girls from the stands, her wild hair frizzed and her face taught with barely control anger. Yet I could still see the worry and concern in her eyes that I had wanted to see.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her tone was light and caring as she kneeled in front of him, her soft hands taking one of his.

She really existed, I could touch her, feel her skin against mine and she was real.

My savior, my angel, my love.

* * *

**Wow! That is a lot of writing for two hours :-D I couldn't stop! Hope you liked it, please review! Also here are the translations for anything I wrote in Bulgarian, my apologies if any are incorrect I got them off of Google translate! Feel free to correct me if you know the correct translation.**

**(Побързайте Виктор = hurry Viktor), (Красавица = beauty) and (Хлапе = cub)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments I'm thrilled that you guys like it so far **** A big thank you to dragon-girl94 and Kelseyelizabethxo for your help with the Bulgarian, hopefully its better this time round but again let me know of any mistakes and I will try and get it right the next time. Also annaea3077 I get what you mean I always though it was completely wrong that their romance was cut so short, it would have been amazing! Please read and review because I love them so much! DISCLAIMER! I own nothing it's unfortunately all J. .**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**Last time:**

_I stared unbelieving at the sight before, raising my eyes to my guardian angel._

_It was her. The girls from the stands, her wild hair frizzed and her face taught with barely control anger. Yet I could still see the worry and concern in her eyes that I had wanted to see. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked, her tone was light and caring as she kneeled in front of him, her soft hands taking one of his. _

_She really existed, I could touch her, feel her skin against mine and she was real. _

_My savior, my angel, my love. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

He nodded numbly, leaning forward to move before freezing in pain. His eyes watered at the burning sensation in his shoulder and he leaned back against the rock, breathing deeply.

"You sure about that, cause from here you don't look too great." Said his angel as she let his hand go and leaned over him to get a look at his shoulder. As she did so he couldn't help catching her scent, lavender and vanilla. It was calming to him, relaxing his muscles as she got out her wand and began to assess the damage.

"Ok this is going to hurt." She said suddenly before leaning forward quickly and yanking his shoulder before he could even blink. Her hand muffled his scream of pain as he felt the shoulder pop back in place, having not even noticed it was dislocated at all.

"Shhhhhh its ok, you're fine." She whispered to him, holding him to her, her hand still covering his mouth so as to muffle the whimpers that unwillingly escaped his mouth.

"Breath in deeply, there you go that's it. In, out, in and out." Slowly he calmed, loosening his tight grip on her as his breathing slowed. He looked down to where he had gripped he arms in pain and spotted the red ring that would be sure to bruise in the morning and paled.

"Tolkova sŭzhalyavam angel, molya te, prosti mi." he mumbled staring in horror at the marks he had made on her skin.

"Govorite li bŭlgarski? Strakhuvam se, che znam samo nyakoi." She replied and giving him a sheepish look.

This surprised him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You is speaking Bulgarian? Dat is very impressive." He said looking at her in admiration.

"Oh! You speak English, thank god I only know some Bulgarian and I was worried I wouldn't be able to talk to you." She said looking relieved before her face turned worried.

"We should move, its not safe here. Do you think you can move?" She said standing up and looking over the bolder at the chaos still issuing around the camp.

He nodded but she looked back at him uncertain, before shaking her head, her luscious brown locks flowing in piles over her shoulder.

"If you're sure." She said leaning down next to him and pushing him lightly forward.

He grunted, biting his lip in pain as she moved him away from the support of the bolder. He could feel the pain more now that the adrenalin had stopped bumping. Taking a deep breath he leaned against her. Feeling his traitorous body react to the feeling of her small hands on his torso as she gently wrapped her slim arms around him, moving so close to him he could feel her soft curves pressed against his body.

"Ok just lean on me ok… just try not to squash me no offence but your huge." She said laughing breathlessly in his ear. He chuckled shakily before nodding slowly. The size difference was slightly worrying, he was sure she wouldn't be able to hold his 6 foot 13 stone of pure muscle with her tiny frame of perhaps 5 foot 4 at the most. None the less the young girl seemed determined to carry his weight.

"Ready?" she asked before hauling him up with effort at his nod. She grunted under the sheer weight of him and he tried to shift to help her carry his weight but almost collapsed again in pain. His ankle wouldn't hold his weight at all and looked awful in the gory light of the moon.

He whimpered pitifully as she tugged him forward, each step causing waves of pain to rack his body.

"I… I don't dink… I can not." He stuttered feeling embarrassed. Here was a beautiful girl he could already see spending a life with yet he was sure now she'd never want him. He must seem so weak and pathetic he thought to himself bitterly.

"Yes you can, you must. I'm not just going to leave you here so start limping." her voice was so determined yet so bossy he almost wanted to laugh. She reminded him of his younger sister Tsveta when the small six year old would say that he had to give her a piggy back or he wouldn't be her favorite brother.

Groaning again he began to slowly inch forward, closer to the woods, all the while conscious of how much weight he was leaning on her.

As they got to edge of the woods her spared a glance over his shoulder out of curiosity, wondering how bad the situation was. There were people everywhere. Most of the families had gotten out by now but those still there were in fierce duels with the masked men and he felt the burning need to help fight as he watched the attackers begin to cruelly levitate the kind muggles from the front gate in the air. Spinning them round as they tormented them with snide remarks, most the non magic folk wouldn't even understand.

He was just about to say something when his angel beat him to it.

"Where is your camp? I need to get you to safety." She said stopping them to leaning their joint weight against a large tree.

He took a slow breath before answering, watching the breath from his mouth make clouds in the cold air.

"My camp is just out of de woods, in de fields across in dat direction." He made a gesture to the direction of the camp when he finished, gasping at the effort it took to even raise his arm more than an inch from were it rested against his side.

"Right then let go." She ordered before moving him away from the support of the tree and nearly dragging him in the direction he had gestured to.

The walk was exhausting. The further they got the worse the pain in his body became but he bit his lip and marched forward the best he could, determined not to look so weak in front of his angel.

They had almost gotten to the edge of the forest when she froze, almost throwing him to the ground with her sudden movements.

"Vhat-" "Shhh" she interrupted, slowly lowering him to the ground, before pressing her finger to his lips to silence him as he opened his mouth to question her again. She was listening to something, what however he had no clue.

Then she was gone, running of into the woods with amazing speed, shooting spells towards the bushes at the edge of the small clearing they were in.

There was a surprised grunt as a large weight hit the ground, followed by a yell of pain before there was silence and his angel came back in view, her hair slightly more wild and some dirt smeared across her perfect cheekbone.

"Dealt with." She said an almost smug smile on her lips.

He stared at her amazed.

"Vhat did you-" he was cut short again when she fired a spell just over his head barely skimming his short hair.

He watched in awe as she spun, shooting spells with deadly precision at the dark figures that had surrounded them undetected. She was a mad woman, her face contorted in anger and concentration as she disarmed and nocked out and attacker that got within 10 feet of either of them.

She was beautiful. The way her eyes sparkled with emotion as she fought. The tight line of her jaw as she concentrated, grinding her teeth in pain when a stray spell caught her thigh. The she weaved in and out of the attacker so elegantly you would almost think she was dancing, her smooth movements fluid and sure as if she was so used to this kind of thing it was like a routine she had memorized.

Her wand moved in intricate patterns and complicated routines, causing pain and destruction with simple controlled movements. Most of their attackers were down now and she was only fighting two. The two large figures were towering over her dainty form yet she held strong. Their size didn't seem to faze her however and before he knew it they too had joined the other unconscious forms that now littered the forest floor.

He stared at he as she stood taking deep breaths, shocked and extremely impressed but also a little guilty. He had been watching the entire time yet he had no move to stop the attacker like she had.

Turning towards him again she smiled gently in his direction, her face and eyes conveying the worry she held that was hidden beneath the gently smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked coming to kneel beside him once more and check him over, wincing slightly at the state of his shoulder.

He nodded numbly still staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes I am being fine. Vhat of you? Are you hurt?" his questions came out rushed, his need to know if she was all right taking control.

She smiled at him, a small smile. Full of tenderness before nodding and moving towards him so he could see he better.

"I'm fine. Now come on we're almost there." She swung his arm over her shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist before tugging him into a standing position.

Walking the short distance to the edge of the field didn't take long that time and they broke through the tree line and out into the moonlight only to find it deserted.

Breathing heavily beside him, his angel turned her head to look at him with an uncertain look.

"Are you sure this is where your camp is?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as he stared at the field in confusion.

He nodded, opening his mouth to reply when a shout came from of in the distance.

"Viktor!"

He looked up towards the voice to see his older brother Radko running towards him, a look of relief and worry ached onto his face.

Radko Krum, a healer for the Bulgarian national health Centre ( the BNHC), was the eldest of all the Krum kids. He, like Viktor shared their father's looks with the broad shoulders, dark hair and eyes and tall height. The only major differences between the two brothers were the facial hair that Radko sported, a trimmed beard that covered his chin and followed the line of his cheeks till it met his side burns with a thin line of hair above his upper lip and the fact that he wasn't as built as Viktor. Not that he wasn't built he definitely was, just not as much as the younger boy.

Radko was 22 and so had come with Viktor to watch him play while he was of work, at the insistence of their mother, who hadn't wanted him to travel to England on his own even though he was of age and perfectly capable.

His brother threw himself at the younger boy, clinging to him tightly as he felt his fear wash away at the younger boy's sudden appearance, barely noticing the beautiful young girl beside him.

Viktor however yelled in pain at his brother's powerful embrace, the pain in his shoulder multiplying ten fold as Radko squeezed him in relief. He stopped immediately and took a step back; keeping his hands on his sibling arms as though needing the reassurance that he was really there.

"Careful, his shoulders pretty bad and his ankle too. I popped his shoulder back in but there was nothing else I could do, he has a bad gash along his shoulder blade that has to be sealed. I've done what I can but it keeps re-opening, mind you all the movement hasn't helped much. Still, I'd be a bit gentler with him if I were you." It was his angel speaking and he turned his head to look at her, his brother doing the same, shock written on all over his face.

She looked magnificent in the moonlight. She stood proud and confident before the two large Bulgarians, he voice steady as she addressed his older brother.

His brother simply nodded his head, too shocked to form words. His angel nodded back at his brother before turning towards him, a gently look on her face.

"I guess this is where I leave you. I trust you can get him out of here and to a healer." She said pointedly shooting his brother a questioning glance which he again only nodded at, staring as the tiny witch turned her head to speak to his younger brother.

"I'll see you, good luck." She said turning back towards the forest and starting for the tree line.

"Vait! You are going back dere?" he said, shock and panic scratching at his insides.

She nodded, pulling her want from her boot were she had placed it so she could help carry his weight without fear of dropping it and looked at him with a serious face.

"My friends are back there, I have to find them. I can't just leave them." She said before turning again and heading off.

"Vait!" he yelled after he feeling himself move after her, his battered body freezing at the agony the movement brought.

"Yes?" she sounded almost tired as she looked over her shoulder at him, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Vhat… Vhat is your name?" he asked, feeling a flutter in his stomach when he saw the small smile the crossed he lips.

She turned her body around slightly, looking at him from across the field, her legs hidden in a sea of long grass.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said, before turning to run for the tree line.

He to say something else, he didn't know what anything to make her stay longer but it was too late, by the time he'd come up with something she was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**And here are the translations for anything written in Bulgarian, again let me know if anyone spots any mistakes.**

**Govorite**** li ****bŭlgarski****? ****Strakhuvam**** se, ****che****znam****samo****nyakoi**** = you speak ****B****ulgarian****? I am afraid I only know some.**

**Tolkova****sŭzhalyavam**** angel, ****molya****te****, ****prosti**** mi. = I am so sorry angel, please forgive me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guy's thank you for all the reviews, they made me write faster! Just so you know for the next few chapters (I'm not sure how many yet) the characters will be speaking in Bulgarian but I will write it in English seeing as Its easier and I don't actually speak Bulgarian. I will write in Bulgarian when they go to Hogwarts but not a lot seeing as they are meant to be learning to improve their English and the accent will be back! The next few chapters will be about Viktor and his family between the time he first met Hermione and re-met her at Hogwarts. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Please read and review! DISCLAIMER! I do not own the rights to HP it all belongs to JKR.**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Once the young girl was out of site Radko turned towards his young, staring at the wistful longing on his face. He had never seen the boy look that way, not once in his entire life. Viktor was naturally quite a private person and rarely showed any emotion when around company other than his family, his newly found fame having caused a deep scowl to dominate his features on a daily basis.

He looked closely at him; at the way his eyes seemed to have a new light in them. The way his hand seemed unconsciously extended in the direction the girl had run of in, his lips forming into a soft smile as he whispered her name quietly in Bulgarian.

Smiling gently he moved towards his brother gently placing his hand on his shoulder and pulling him from his daydream.

"Viktor?" his voice was horse and strained, worry still evident in the way he carried himself, stiff and rigid with cautious movements and hesitance.

Viktor turned towards him with slightly unfocused look in his eyes, like he was look straight through him.

"Hermione Granger, such a unique name." He was muttering away under his breath as though he was on his own with no one to witness his dreamy actions.

"Viktor." He said it this time with a bit more force, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly before pulling away as Viktor bellowed in pain, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees as though he was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok, Viktor? Viktor please say something I am worried." Radko said as he kneeled down in front of the boy, taking both his arms and helping him support his weight.

Viktor couldn't speak though, the pain too much and instead he crumbled atop his brother, who shifted slightly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened to you brother, I can help you, just tell me what to do." He begged, close to tears at the sight of his younger brother in such a state. He had seen the boy fall of a broom to many times to count on one hand, had seen him battered and bruised but never had he seen him like this. Twisted and torn by something, someone evil and sinister. This was not a sport injury he could wave of with how much he loved the sport. This was cruel and scarring, somebody had purposely caused him pain and he hated it.

"Radko please do not grip me so hard or I will be forced to hurt you." Viktor stuttered gripping Radko's in a threatening manner and it would have been had Viktor not looked so weak and defenceless.

"I will grip you harder if you do not tell me what happened Viktor." He knew he shouldn't threaten the younger boy but he needed answers and he was going to get them.

Viktor took a deep breath and clamped his jaw shut, scrunching his face up as a wave of pain hit him. He had played of the pain when he had been with Hermione not wanting to seem weak but now that he was in his brother's arms he let go of his false front.

Gasping he looked at his brothers worried expression.

"I was hit with a spell, I don't know what but it damaged my shoulder. I fell when I got hit and I injured my ankle. I cannot stand Radko, I have tried but my leg won't support me."

Radko's wand was in his hand within seconds and he began to wave it over Viktor's battered body fixing his leg temporarily until he could get him home and fix it properly. He also healed the gash that had reopened on his shoulder but could do nothing about the burns without his medic kit.

"Come Viktor. We must get you home. I cannot help you here; do you think you would be okay to travel?" Viktor nodded at Radko, taking the arm offered to him as his brother helped him stumble to his feet. The pain in his leg was not as noticeable now that his leg had been sorted. Even if the healing was only temporary it helped a great deal. His shoulder burnt as he swung it over his brothers back, using his body as a support and resting his weight against him. He was not as worried about crushing his brother as he was Hermione.

Radko looked at his brother and held on to him tightly, holding his wand in his hand ready.

"You ready?" He asked and at Viktor's nod he dragged them in a circle and apperated out of sight.

The familiar feeling of being pulled through a small tube and pulled in every direction hit them suddenly and the wet grass of the camp field disappeared only to be replaced with the hard wood of his family homes dining room.

Their combined weight was simply too much for Radko after their unstable landing and they hit the ground with a loud thump, with Radko on top of Viktor, pushing him into the ground. The weight of his brother pushing him against the floor made him yell at the painful burn that ran through down his leg and over his shoulder.

"Radko!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said fumbling to stand and unattached himself from his younger brother.

"Why?!" Viktor shouted, his eyes burning with accusation and hurt.

"I didn't mean too." he replied kneeling back beside his brother.

"Ha!"

"I didn't!" Their banter almost made him laugh; it reminded him of when he and Viktor had been much, much younger. When they would go back and forth for hours on whose fault it was that their brother's new toy was broken.

"I swear-"

Just then a loud bang made them stop and they looked up to see their mother Mila Krum standing in the doorway with and incredulous look upon her timeless face.

Mila Krum was a beautiful woman. A petit lady in her early 30's she was dwarfed by her older sons and husband who all towered over her. She had waist length strands of curly hair of midnight black, her pale skin striking against her dark curls. A set of crystal blue eyes cast a spell on any man they came into contact with and her soft features set the image of the perfect sweet house wife.

Mila Krum however was no house wife and she was hardly sweet. She was a tough woman, made of pure steel. She had raised 5 children, 4 of which were boys and had a successful carrier in both medicine and politics. She has studied and lived in France before moving back to her birth country and becoming a medic for the BNHC (Bulgarian National Health Centre) where she had met Valko Krum. She had been his nurse after a nasty fight with an escaped criminal left the auror bedridden for 2 months. He was smitten from day one and had spent every day asking for her love. She had denied him to a certain extent but had given in finally as time passed and she realised how much she had come to care for the man. They had then had a rough start as a couple but had cared for one another too much to give up on what they had. She had lost her job at the BNHC because of their strict no 'Patient-Employee' policy but had gone into politics after where she had worked her way up the chain until she had hit the top. Yes she may be warm and kind hearted but Mila Krum Nee Durmstrang was not someone to be messed with. It was how she had earned the title of Bulgaria's Mistress of magic. The first woman to hold that title in such a man dominated country.

Not bad for a muggleborn.

She looked at her two sons now, shock and horror slowly making its way across her features as she looked at them.

Moving quickly towards them, her stunning burgundy dress robes hitches around her ankles so she wouldn't trip, kneeling beside Radko to look at her son's battered form. Her mothering instincts had instantly overpowered the stern politician and taken complete control of her, giving no thought to her image as she moved her boys head into her lap, blood staining her gorgeous attire.

"Viktor!" She gasped her shaking hands gently resting on his pale cheek.

Turning to Radko and seeing his distraught look she moved slightly to turn his head towards her, her small hand gripping his chin and making him look into her panicked eyes.

"Radko what- what happened? Who did this." She demanded, her eyes filling with worry at the sad look on her eldest son's face.

"The world cup Mama, it was attacked! Viktor got injured during the game and Boyko and Borislav took him to the infirmary whilst the rest of the team went back to camp. They were on their way back when the fighting happened. That is what Borislav said anyway. He was the only one who made it back to the camp, he said Boyko had run of to help some young lady and that Viktor had gotten hurt and made him leave him where he was and get back to the camp to warn the others. I was furious, so was Ana that he had just left him there but there was nothing I could do. The team's security made everyone leave. The team wanted to stay and wait for Viktor and Boyko; to try and help but the security would not allow it. I stayed at the camp to see if he would turn up, I prayed Mama and I prayed, I thought he was dead!" Radko's voice was choked now as tears ran down his face. "I was going to give up when he turned up, he was with a girl and I didn't even see her at first but she almost yelled at me when I hugged Viktor too tight and caused him pain. She said she had helped him and Viktor seemed thankful to her Mama but I have not asked him yet."

He took a deep breath before turning to look back at his brother.

"Viktor was hurt worse but I managed to help some, I will have to get him upstairs though so I can heal him properly Mama."

Mila could barely believe it. If it had not been her son telling her such things she never would have believed it. Merlin knows what would have happened if she had let Viktor go to England alone.

"OH my poor boy." She said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Her cheeks wet with tears she had not even been aware of.

"My poor, poor boy, what have they done to you?" she asked stroking his hair the way she had when he was little.

"I am fine Mama, I have had worse." Viktor said, trying desperately not to wince and failing miserably. The pain he felt ached on his face like dents in stone.

She looked up at Radko who had moved to his side. He shook his head at her with a grim look on his face, silently telling her he was anything but.

"I need to move him upstairs Mama so I can heal him. This is not the proper place." Mila looked around her at the dining room and nodded in agreement with Radko, this was definitely not the place.

Gently setting his head back on the floor she stood on shaky legs next to her eldest, both raising their wand and levitating Viktor as gently as possible up and through the large house to his room on the west side of the 4th floor.

Once he was on his bed Radko immediately ran off to the potion room to get the salves and potion he needed leaving his mother sat at Viktor's side.

Viktor looked at his mother's worried face and tried to smile, only managing a small one as he gripped he hand for support.

He gasped as he tried to speak, trying to find the words to tell his mother that he had found her. He had found his love. He had found his Mila just like his father always said he would.

"Mama I- I f-found her-" He stuttered unable to phrase words properly, he couldn't think properly and his vision was beginning to darken, the pain pulling him under.

"Shh my sweet, sleep dear-" She started but Viktor cut her off.

"No! Mama I-I found her, she saved me, my angel I-I found h-her." He stared into her eyes and held his breath, praying that she understood what he meant. He needed her to know but he knew he couldn't stay awake much longer.

His mother stared at him wide eyed for a moment, her head spinning at his words.

"Her? You mean the girl Radko was talking to about? Dear are you sure-"

"Yes! Mama it is her. I have found my Mila." He said and he looked so excited, so happy that she could not help but smile. She was still wary and unsure but he seemed so sure…

She saw his eyes begin to close and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Okay Viktor I believe you, go to sleep now dear, we will speak more of your saviour when you are well." She said her soft voice lulling him softly and before he knew it he was asleep, dreaming sweet dream of his Hermione.

* * *

**Finished! That took me ages! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and Review!**


End file.
